Edwards Make Over
by s.w.e.e.t.s.t.o.r.y.s.4.e.v.a
Summary: Bella Decides to help the nerdy Edward Cullen by giving him a new makeover and a fashion sense,to make him fit in and seem cool in school,Bella's never had a boyfriend but will she really know what it feels like to be in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Im really sorry this chapter is short but its only a introduction.(:**

**Read&Enjoy**

* * *

"Jasper don't," Alice giggled as my brother jasper kisses her neck. I role my eyes, every freaking lunch time they do this, but then what do I know I'm just the little sister of the most popular kid in school who's going out with the head cheerleader. Yep that's how everyone in our school knows me. Since I've never had a boyfriend I don't know anything about boys and being in love. Right?.

My brother turns Alice around and kisses her softly on the lips before taking it a bit more passionate and in my opinion over the top.

"Jasper stop," Alice orders.

"Oh come on Alice, no one cares," He says trying to fall back into the kiss, but just like Alice she skips of across the lunch hall and just like Jasper he goes and follows her, falling at her feet whenever she tells him to. Its not like I don't like Alice because I do, she's a good influence on my brother, but she can also be very self absorbed when it comes to cheerleading and when people talk about the school being "Hers", she thinks she can rule the school by being strict but fair, obviously its working, well it works on my brother.

"Hey Bella," Rose greets me sitting down at the table.

"Hey rose," I smile and take another bite of my carrot stick, I hear Alice giggle again, as I turn me head I see Alice and Jasper kissing once again, while Jaspers hands go wild all over her ass and up her skirt.

I groan.

"Right at lunch time, Makes me sick, do they have to put me of my lunch," I moan.

"This is Alice and Jasper we're taking about," Rose reminds me.

"Dude." Jacob laughs, as he pushes a kid from our year around like he was a football.

"Stop it, Fucks sake," The kid yells putting his hands over his head as one of Jacobs crew proceed to hit him over the head like a drum. All I can say is thank God of Emmet. Emmet goes over and pulls Jacob's Pants down exposing his under wear to the hole cafeteria, The cafeteria goes into a loud scream of laughter Jacobs face scrunches up and he goes red. He looks like he could commit murder.

Jacob turns around only to come face to face with one of the toughest boys In the year above, Jacob cowards of like a small child going to cry to his mummy.

"Thanks man," The kid says to Emmet, Emmet just smiles and walks of toward Rose.

"Hey beautiful," He says before kissing her on the cheek. Rose giggles and in response Emmet sits down with her, like they do most days they sit and talk mushy stuff with each other. For the second time today I think I'm going to bring up my lunch.

I sit here Like a complete loner for another five minuets until the weird kid that was getting beaten up walks over and sits down opposite me, he starts to eat his lunch. I didn't take any notice of him, I didn't need another nerd on my case, I had just gotten rid of Leah, I lent her a rubber so she could fix her work and suddenly I'm her best friend and Its suddenly okay for her to follow me every were. The only reason she isn't sitting with me at this very second is because she still searching for her sudden "missing" maths book. See Rose told me the way to get rid of her and not be mean is to hide something that means everything to her and in this case it was Leah's maths text book.

"Hi," The strange kid says, I ignore him.

"Hello," He repeats. I didn't answer again. So he goes back to eating his lunch. He sighs. Oh crap now I fell guilty and rude.

"Hello," I say smiling, He looks up and smirks at me, but that's not what I notice. I notice his beautiful sea green eyes, they sparkle and shine in the light, its breath taking, but then I look at what he's wearing and start laughing, he's got a basic white shirt on with his blue tie done all the way up with his top button up. His shirt is tucked into his basic black pants and his black shoes look like something a mother would pick out. In other words he has no fashion sense, at all.

"Why are you laughing," He points out.

"Because of your fashion sense, why do you wear stuff like that?" I wasn't afraid to come right out and say what I thought after all he was just another kid I wasn't going to talk to again.

"Hey I like what I wear," I laugh even harder.

"Well what do you suppose I wear then," he huffs.

"If I could shop for you, you would see that there is so much more than just basic crappy stuff." I laugh

"Alright then if you can convince me that there's more to the simple stuff I wear I will consider wearing whatever you buy."

Wow hang on there a second, I didn't offer to shop for him, at least I don't think I did, I wouldn't be seen dead with him, I mean I'm not really that popular but I was not going to have everyone think I hang out with a loner, a nerd, Jasper has high hopes for me to carry on the family name, or something like that, anyway I'm not going to waste my time buying stuff for someone I didn't know.

"I don't-"

"I'm Edward by the way," He cuts me of. I sigh.

"Bella," I reply.

"So can we meet at the mall tomorrow at eleven thirty," He asks.

"Really I don't think it would-"

"Oh common you said you could help me get a better fashion sense."

"Yeah I was only pissing-"

"Right okay, I get it I'm a nerd you don't want to be seen with me, you were only pissing about, your sorry, I've heard it all before," He gets up from the table. I feel terrible and I cant believe I was about to say this but…

"Okay, fine, sure," I sigh, a smile spreads across his face, I was glad I was helping him out, I think. I just hope rumours don't go around about this….

* * *

**Hope you like. Reviews make me happier than Emmet pulling Jakes trousors down ;)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay before you start reading i would like to say Pray for every body in Japan right now, they need all the help and prayers we can give them!**

**And I've decided to put some wise words on the start of every chapter... Starting now! **

**Giving up doesn't always mean your weak...Somethimes it means you were strong enough to let go.**

**Read&Enjoy.**

**(Sorry it keeps switching between Bella & Edward, but i wanted you all to see both sides, and please Review if you think Bellas been a tiny bit Selfish for only thinking Edwards Sexy after his total make over, rather than the way he was before,) (:**

* * *

**EPOV**

Okay so now I feel like a total idiot. I've been waiting here for about twenty minuets now with no luck, I knew this would happen, I knew it would happen the second I woke up this morning, it was obvious she wouldn't come, but her massive beautiful chocolate brown eyes kept me from staying in bed, her long dark brown silky hair that falls perfectly into place, she was so beautiful, I've had my eyes on her since the first year of high school, she just doesn't know I exist.

Right that's it I'm going, I'm not going to fall for her charm any more, if she so badly didn't want to come out with me, she should have said, it would have saved me all the heart ace, I turn around and head for the elevator to take me down to the ground floor.

"Edward," Bella screams as she runs closer to me, if only this was a movie and she was running to jump in my arms, I would hold her tight and kiss her perfect little nose. But instead she stops running when she's a few feet away and walks calmly to stand in front of me.

"Hey," I say calmly trying to control my emotions I had for her.

"Hi, you ready, how much money did you bring with you," She says smiling, I ignored the sour comment of rudeness she said about the money.

"I brought $400." I pondered, her smile dropped and her mouth feel open.

"You brought $400, Wow what did you do?"

"My mum Esme gave me the money, she's gone over board that I've finally going on a day out with a girl, and don't worry I told her it wasn't a date." I wish it was though.

"Okay well we should get going then we have a lot to do," She smiles cheekily but I have a really funny feeling that by the end of this my feet were going to hurt.

"What do you think," Bella smiles as I come out of the changing room to show her the outfit I had on.

"I don't know,"

"Common Edward, lighten up, you look good, okay try these jeans, this hat and this white top, with this checkered shirt oh and don't do the buttons up on the shirt ," she hands me a lode of clothes and like the last fifty times, I go try it on.

I step out of the changing room, trying to not admit it on my face that I really like what she had just pulled together.

"Holy shit, you look great you should get all of those, with these outfits too," I had to agree with her, I liked all the clothes she had made me try on, I didn't really know all this stuff was out side of the box, I didn't know there was more to simple plain clothes.

* * *

**BPOV**

Jesus. Edward Cullen actually looked sexy, he looked Boom, hot, fit what ever you would call it. I wasn't going to show it thought, and I don't know why he didn't bother to try this sort of look ages ago. Wait wait wait, I did not just call him sexy, this was Edward Cullen, the boy everyone takes the piss out of, he has been Jacobs punch bag for three years running now, I was not going to fall all over him, he has the attitude and mind of a proper nerd, I was better than that, right?. I draw my attention away from him by looking at my watch.

"Shit," I gasp

"We need to play for all of this and get your hear cut." I say picking up the clothes we didn't wanted and put them in the basket, that I was planning to leave in the changing room. I look up at Edward, he was holding his long lanky hair.

"No way, no way In all hell, you are not going to cut my hair like fucking Justin Bieber, fuck no," He yells, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh it isn't funny," I laugh even harder, I couldn't help it.

"Were not getting your hair cut like Justin Bieber, don't worry, I was thinking get it cut short but jell it so your hair is sticking out in random places, oh and caramel high lights or something." I was a total geniuses I was going to make this kid popular.

"Can I really trust you?" He asks with a doubtful look on his face.

"Of course you can," I say cheekily putting my hand on my heart, making out I was offended.

We rush out of shop after paying and just make it to the hair dressers. I explain to them what I want to be done, not letting Edward get a word in, he would probably say just cut a inch of or something like that, I wasn't having that I was going to make him unrecognisable, perfect even.

I sit down on the bench and read an out of date magazine that they had. I smirked as the man doing Edwards hair try's to make small chat with him, Edward kept quiet, making it even more awkward. He should be relaxed and having a good time, I can defiantly tell this was going to help him out, change his life even.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Okay are you ready to see the end result?" The man who had done my hair asked, he rubbed his hands together, it was well awkward because I could have sworn he was gay.

"Kay," I say simply, his face drops a little, I think he might think I don't appreciate what he's done, well I hope I do appreciate it, Bella seems happy.

He turns me around and as I looked in the mirror, I didn't even recognise me. I looked so different, my hair was sticking out in random places, making it random but controlled, it was short but I liked it and I don't really know what colour high lights had done into my hair but I guess it made it look better. I stared at myself for a few seconds, with my mouth open, unable to speak.

"Fuck," I whisper, Bella started to laugh.

"I'm so glad you like it," She laughs.

"I do," I say running my hand through my hair carefully.

* * *

**BOPV**

From the time he got transformed and from the time we sat down at this table for something to eat, I have not taken my eyes of Edward, he was gorgeous he should be mine, I want him, but would that make me selfish, just because now he looks extremely sexy and good looking now, I mean he's still the same as before, Edward Cullen has not changed. I look at him again. Oh who am I kidding yes he has.

Edward came and placed the pot of pasta in front of me while he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"Thanks," I smile, but I got lost in his Green eyes.

"Bella you alright?" Edward says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry," I say bluntly, opening the lid to my pasta and stabbing a bit on my fork, before putting it in my mouth.

"How did you get so clever?" Edward asks. What the fuck is that suppose to mean?

"Huh?" I say trying not to choke on my piece of pasta.

"You are the most cleverest person I know, you have completely changed me," That made me think, did he really need to be changed, was he perfect as just the normal Edward Cullen. Nah.

"Thanks, but you look great I mean your hair," I didn't finish because again I get lost in his eyes.

"I know right, total success," He smiles, but I was still lost in his eyes.

* * *

**EPOV**

I do wonder why she keeps looking at me Blankley, I try not to look at her lips because if I do I will have the strong urge to kiss her, a urge I might not be able to control. Again she was looking at me.

"Bella?"

"Sorry," She mumbles blinking a few times.

"Are you alright," I chuckle

"Yeah sorry, I'm just uh tired," She mutters and puts a piece of pasta in her mouth.

"So my hair its awesome right and my new clothes, I have a whole new wardrobe, Bella?" Once again she was looking at me Blankley was I boring her?.

"Yeah, I do love your hair, I do expect you to wear your new clothes on Monday and everyday from now on, in fact I'm going to come home with you and tell you what goes and what doesn't." She laughs.

"Cool," I smile, but I was frantic inside I was going to have to hide her, literally, because mum and dad were going to bee cooing over her and making comments, they were going to drive her away before she even got to know me, I wanted her to be mine.

We finish up eating and sit chatting for a while before going. She seemed to think I was strong enough to carry all these massive bags while she carried the little bag of make up she had brought for herself with her own money. I was not buff, I was not a jock, I was on the freaking chess club, I was not one to be known to go to the gym. Plus my bloody feet hurt, really bad.

She stop and stares as I load my silver Volvo with the many shopping bags we have.

"This is your car?" she asks wide eyes.

"Yeah why?" I chuckle closing the boot. I notice some girls walk past and stare at me. What did I have a bit of mayo by my mouth?. Bella turns to look at them and when she looks back she's grinning.

"They were checking you out,"

"What. Really," I say shocked.

"Hell yeah, that one with the blonde hair was defiantly checking you-" she was cut of as the blonde haired girl came up to me, pushing her out of the way.

"Hey, I think you should have this," She hands me a slip of paper.

"Give it a think okay," she says smiling. She walks back to her friend and starts to giggle with her as they walk away. I open the slip of paper.

All I could read on the paper was _Call me _before Bella rips it out of my hands.

"Oh my god, it's a phone number," She shrikes.

I snatch it back, holy shit, she was right.

* * *

**BPOV**

Bitch, Bitch, stupid blonde Bitch, she did not just give him her phone number, I was going to rip her head of, she better walk away giggling with her stupid friend, checking him out okay let him have his fun but a phone number I was pissed. I wasn't showing it though because I don't even know why I felt pissed I mean he wasn't even a mate, well I don't think so anyway he was just a person In need.

Like a gentleman Edward opens the car door for me to get in. but I was still pissed, I tried to calm down but it wasn't working, I was so worked up about him getting phone number I mean what the fuck?

* * *

**Sorry if any Blondes were offended in the last part! Please Review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took forever "/ But you know how busy life can be :L**

**And so the lion fell in love with the lamb!**

**Read&Enjoy**

**If i havent said this before...: I do not own twilight or its characters.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella seemed proper pissed, maybe I did something wrong?. What if she was pissed about that blonde giving me her phone number, that would mean she cared, even falling in love maybe. My breathing picked up because this was the only conclusion I could now think of.

"Edward? Why are you breathing so heavily?" Bella asked raising a eyebrow.

"Huh, oh am I," I try to hide my excitement but every time I look at her everything washes over my mind again and I start to panic. Shit what if she ends up wanting to kiss me I've never kissed a girl before.

"Um Edward are you okay," Bella asks staring back at me bluntly. I realise right then that I had parked the car and was staring at Bella blankly. Stuff it. I cup Bella's face in my hands and slowly kiss her nice and softly. Holy shit that was amazing, she was perfect, the moment her soft lips touched mine the panic and worry I had washed out of my body. She didn't pull away that had to mean something right?.

"Wow," I breath. I look into Bella's chocolate eyes and I feel like I've finally found love, not like the love I felt before, but like I was never going to think twice about being with her, I would never think of anyone else, ever, I could hold her for a million years. When I look at her expression on her face, it's a different story. She was shocked mortified even. I literally started beating myself up in my mind. Stupid fucker, she didn't fancy me she could have been pissed at anything I've said today, and I come up with the most ridiculous decision.

"Uh I got to go," Bella murmured, I tried to grab her but she was already opening the door. I rush to open my own door, practically falling to the ground because of my clumsiness.

"Bella I'm sorry," I scream to her, but she was already running away from me, she didn't even turn back.

Well done Eddie boy, you just ruined the most beautiful moment in your life. I get back into my car and just sit there, I didn't take back that I kissed her, I would never do that, she was going to ignore me now and I would never get to prove myself. For fuck sake why do I always ruin the good stuff in my life, I could have had her, she could have been mine.

* * *

**BPOV**

I had to get out of this car, I couldn't breath, the last boy I kissed was a fucking dare, but this kiss was very different, completely different, something to remember, special, but this is Edward Cullen we're talking about here, the nerdy smart ass type that gets the piss taken out of everyday. I was not going to let on kiss get in the way of me being as popular as Jasper, I don't want to seem big headed but I want to be as popular as Jasper, I want to have that awesome boyfriend that no other girl can have, that's all been promised for me as long as I follow the rules of popularity, even if it mean ignoring my feelings. I wanted one of those trophy boyfriends, not some geek with worn out glasses and braces.

I finally managed to move my body to get out the car, just as Edward tried to grab my arm, if he would have touched me I probably would have dissolved into tears. I couldn't help but run, it was all I could think off, he probably thinks I'm a right bitch now, he probably hates me. My heart stung and so did the tears that were fogging up my eyes, he couldn't hate me, I shouldn't have run but I couldn't stop now, I would look like a total retard. Fuck why was I born retarded, why do I ruin every good thing in my life?.

* * *

**JPOV**

"No your cuter," I coo to Alice over the phone, she giggles and I know I've done my job at making her happy.

"Baby, do you think we'll get married one day," Alice giggles over the phone. Oh shit.

"Um Babe I-I don't know," I respond, I loved Alice, but I was a boy and all I wanted was a nice dirty relationship, I was not about to go get married, I had thought about it and if me and Alice were together in the future then yeah maybe, when I'm like twenty seven or something like that.

"What about kids," She giggles, was I not getting through to her?.

"No, never, no kids," I laugh into the phone, she was going to be so pissed at me.

"Jasper Swan, now dare you be so rude, you know I've thought about this many time," She shouts into the phone, but I didn't listen because I heard Bella's bedroom door slam, and being the nosey brother I was I wanted to hear everything.

"Alice I have to go now," I say into the phone while she was still shouting random crap and then hang up, I will take what ever punishment she was going to give me back at school. I tiptoe out of my room and lightly nock on Bella's door, there was no response so I put my ear to the door still nothing, so I put my eye to the key hole to look through. My sister was on her bed with mascara streaming own her face. What had that son of a bitch done?.

I push the door open and go straight to her sitting on the end of the bed, she didn't look up at me she just kept crying looking plainly up at the ceiling.

"Bella what's wrong?" She didn't answer I have never seen her like this, she tells me everything.

"Bella what's wrong?" I repeat myself.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I ask irritated.

"We kissed," She whispered.

"What," My shock blatantly obvious in my voice.

"Well he kissed me," She continued to whisper.

"Ew you kissed that?" I ask in disgust. She ignores my comment

"When we were eating lunch and we had done all the shopping and he had his hair done, the attraction I had to him Jasper was so strong, I've never felt like that before, the kiss was special," She whispered new tears falling down her face. I started to panic. a lot.

"Bella look at me, you don't love him, you going to get a great guy, be popular, you don't need some dirty nerd with glasses and braces, he's still the same Edward we all know. I mean he's still going to be teachers pet, he's still going to go to chess club and the library every lunch time, don't get yourself caught up with him okay, look at me I will find you a good boyfriend and you will be popular like me," I comfort her and convince her at the same time, she nods he head and sits up on her bed, she looks at me still crying softly.

"Come here," I say opening my arms for a hug. Bella comes over and hugs me tightly, I was not going to let her go out with him, gross, it would ruin my rep all together, and she would loose all chances of being popular at school and it would ruin her chances of being prom queen when its her time.

* * *

**EPOV (Emmet)**

"Go, go, Ohh son of a bitch," I shout at the top of my lungs, football brought the worst of me. I was just thankful my uncle and auntie were out shopping. The front door slammed shut and I turned of the TV to see who it was. Surprise, surprise it was my waste of space cousin, the mistake of the family, he only reason I don't say it all the time was because I wanted to live here and I didn't want to be sent back to my drunk up tight asshole of a dad back in Arizona. I didn't even look at him but when I did I didn't recognise him, shit what did she do, she made him look able, cool even.

"Dude, I can tell this girl was a good thing for you," I mused, but he throw It back in my face by telling me to fuck off, what twisted his dick in a knot.

He stormed of up the stairs, I only followed him because I wanted to know if he got bitch slapped or something, I mean I'm not stupid I know he's liked Bella since like forever, and I could have set them up but I was to caught up in Rose to think about him and his feelings. I go up to his room and with out knocking I just push the door open and walked right in, I want the sort of person that didn't respect his privacy.

"Dude what happened?" I ask with a smirk

"Just fuck of you retarded shit," He yells at me. Wahoo I've never seen Edward respond like that it would always be a shut up or go away, something's really got his panties in a twist.

"Eddie boy, really what's happened." I ask with wide eyes. He looks at me ahs sighs.

"I kissed her and she ran off," I burst out with laughter, Dude.

"Did you kiss her before or after the make over, oh never mind what was the expression on her face, did she throw up, oh did she Bitch slap you," I crack up when I ask this, it was so God dam funny. A loud growl escapes Edwards mouth as he goes for me, he takes me of guard and before I could stop him he punches me in the stomach I fall to the ground, moaning In pain, the stupid fucker hit me, I am not liking his new personality, I'm suppose to be the one beating the shit out of him, although he should really take up boxing or some shit like that because dam he can hit hard. I get up and just as he goes for me again, I grab his hand and twist it around to his back, I have him at dead lock. I pull on his arm and he screams out in pain, what a girl.

"Okay Emmet let go," I don't let go I just pull on his arm more.

"Emmet I'm sorry please let me go,"

"Nope not good enough, how about something like, I'm a worthless loser Emmet I'm sorry and you're the greatest person I know, I worship you." I laugh

"Emmet," He whines I just pull his arm tighter around his back, I swear his arm was going to snap of.

"Okay I'm a worthless loser Emmet I'm sorry and you're the greatest person I know, I worship you," wow the dumb ass got it word for word, I let go of his arm, he cradles his arm while going to sit down on the bed. My phone started to buzz in my pocket so I take it out and smile, rose had text me, ah Rose so beautiful.

"_Hey um is Edward there?, I mean Bella called me up crying and apparently Jaspers like proper pissed at Edward, just wanted to give Edward a head up because Bella said Jasper was thinking of swinging for him at school. Xxx"._

wonderful I didn't want to beat up Jasper Swan, Jasper was safe but if he was going to swing for Edward then I would have to step in, it was one of the promises I made to my uncle and auntie so that I could live here, one of the reasons I beat up Jacob Black regularly. I showed Edward the text and he moaned, for the first time I felt pity for him, I guess I'm going to have to defend him. Again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Comment if you think Emmet was being a retard and if you think Bella made the right choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im sooooo sorry that I havent been updating but FF wouldnt let me... many apologies!**

**Live, Love,Laugh... Because lifes to short to be unhappy!**

**Read&Enjoy**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Dude don't get pissed about it, Jasper wont touch you," Emmet says, sitting on my bed next to me. I wasn't fucking pissed about jasper wanting my head but because Bella was crying, I couldn't stand the thought of her crying, let alone me making her cry, I wanted to go die in a hole. I think my heart just cracked a little more.

"Dude you'll get her, Ohh I don't feel so good," Emmet says holding his stomach.

"Emmet how much have you had to drink?" I ask, rolling my eyes, he's raided my mum and dads alcohol cabinet again, they were gunna me Pissed when they find out.

"A couple…. Six or seven maybe."

"Fuck, your drunk" I say holding him up as he stands and slowly taking him to the bathroom, "typical that you're the oldest yet I'm the one babying you." I moan, I didn't have time for this I had to think of a way to get around Jasper and talk to Bella.

"I'm fine just give me a second," Emmet says holding onto the side to steady himself. I sigh then go back into my bedroom. If the douche wanted to get drunk let him, honestly.

* * *

**EPOV (Emmet)**

I wasn't sick I just needed another beer to calm my nerves. I stumble down the stairs and into the kitchen. I lick my lips and go for the beer cabinet, Esme and Carlisle had decided to put a pad lock on the door after my last stunt of getting drunk and thinking I could jump a full fence in my underwear, okay it didn't go well, our Nabors don't talk to us much after they saw my um private parts. I knew the combination, it was Edwards birth year!.

Another five cans later…..

* * *

**EPOV (Edward)**

I heard a massive crash down stairs and my only solution was some big dick had gotten back into the alcohol cabinet.

I sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen, where I see the big fucker on the kitchen cabinet in his underwear, not again.

"I'm superman." Emmet cry's out, then jumps of the cabinet onto the kitchen table.

"Emmet get down," I shout over his mumbling. He goes for another can, but I snatch it out of him reach, a big advantage of him being drunk was he wasn't very smart, or quick.

"Hey," Emmet slurs, as a giggle comes from the front room. What the fuck was that. I head into the front room where I find a lode of sixteen and seventeen year old girls and boys drunk out of their wits.

"Everyone out," I bellow at them.

"Have a beer man and cool down," a drunken teen in the corner, with his hands all over this girl says.

"Emmet who are these people," I yell keeping my eye on all of them.

"I'm superman," he screams again, a massive crash comes from the kitchen, along with a whole string of swearing.

"Fuck, shit, ahh man," Emmet grumbles, I rush into the kitchen and there on the floor was Emmet. I sigh, If mum and dad walk in now he was screwed.

"What happened," I grumble.

"I um jumped of the table and missed the counter," he moans. I leave him on the floor and go back into the room.

"Okay party's over folks," I say calmly, but in response a big buff seventeen year old boy throws a beer bottle at me, I duck and it smashes into tiny pieces when it hit's the door.

"Shit," I gasp, all over my mums nice white rug.

"Get lost," One of them shouts just before he passes out on the sofa.

Another pukes all over this very drunk looking girl who then smacks him over the face.

"Hey, hey free booze over at Martins, five doors down," I yell, before I could finish all of them were rushing out the back door. Thank fuck for that.

"Ohh Emmet all over my new dress," Esme cry's from the kitchen. Busted.

"I'm sorry, stop nagging woman," Emmet shouts.

"Emmet Daniels, get the hell upstairs," my dad booms. Emmet storms upstairs not before he pukes one more time.

Shits going down now.

Next morning…..

"I'm not going to school worst fucking hang over ever," Emmet yells.

Wonderful a day by myself, I just hope Jaspers all loved up with Alice to realise I'm even there, okay so I lied I do care if Jasper comes and beats me into a tiny pulp, I care about Bella more though!.

"Emmet get your Ass to school," my father shouts. Emmet wasn't going to move, know matter how much they bellow at him.

"I'm not moving my ass anywhere, get out of my face!. Emmet shouts back.

I sigh going down the stairs to the kitchen, I wasn't hungry, I felt sick about just going to school, I had no choice but to wear some of the clothes Bella had picked out, I looked different, but it was what Bella wanted, I want to make her happy.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I'm stupid judgemental and wrong, because that one kiss was enough to last me a life time, I realise now that I do like him whether he's a nerd or if he's popular, I should like him for him, but Jasper, he's not going to let that go lightly he will do everything in his power to keep me away from him, but you cant chose love, love chose's you.

"Bella common, I have to get to Alice's house ." Jasper honks the horn at me shouting as loud as he could from out side, I put a bit more lip gloss on and Foundation than usual and hurry down stairs.

"ohh you look nice dear," my mum stares at me as she hands my lunch to me.

"Anything special?" she asks still staring.

"No," I say quickly taking my lunch, then running outside to Jasper.

"Common get in," he moans, I open the door, barely making it into the car as Jasper speeds of.

"Gods Sake Jasper, could you not wait two seconds for me to get into the car?" I gasp.

"sorry," is all he murmur's.

The journey ride was slow boring and speechless, when Jasper says he has to get to Alice's, its for two reasons, he's ether been a idiot and said something only a prick would say, or she's invited him around her house and well some sex has been arranged I guess, ether one makes him nervous.

"What you done this time then?" I ask smirking, taking my mind of my own problems.

"ohh shut up," Jasper snaps. Dam he must bee in a whole tone of shit.

We pull up to Alice's house and Jasper being Jasper he gets out of the car meeting Alice and then explains himself, he does the puppy dog face holds her hands I even think he slipped the "your the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me" card.

"Hey Bella," Alice says as she opens the door to the passenger seat.

"Hi," I respond as happy as I could, but today was obviously going to be bad, I've always said I hated Mondays.

15 minuets later….

"Guys take it out side," I groan as Jasper and Alice break into a full on snog right in front of me in the car, didn't take much for him to be out of the deep shit he had got himself into with her. They both ignore me. I sigh and then get out of the car, only to be harassed by a crowd of people.

"Bella did you change Edward?" someone says

"Yeah I mean he looks Hot," A girl squeals

"He's like a bloody super model now," Another person shouts

"Can you work your magic for me?" mike asks stepping out of the circle striking a pose, everyone laughs. Not me.

I budge past everyone, I tried so hard to get him out of my head and now he's right there again. I was never going to get rid of this nightmare, or is it a dream?.

"Bella you alright?" Rose asks coming up to me as I slam my locker shut. I look at her and then burst out into tears. She pulls me into a hug, holding me close. She sooths down my hair.

"Come on, we need to talk," Rose drags me along the hall into Mrs Davies Science room.

"So what happened, your text wasn't very clear and your voice was muffled on the phone," She asks still holing my hand.

I tell her the story with every small detail, when it came to the kiss I knew I couldn't lie, Rose was my best mate, I told her everything. I wasn't expecting her reply though.

"So go out with him then?, if you like him he obviously likes you, go out," I expected her to say Eww gross stay away from him, but Rose saw from both perspectives.

"Bella you shouldn't care what people say, I couldn't give the slightest crap about what people think about Emmet they might think he's a drunken partier but I see so much more in him." She has a fair point, I hate it when she right.

"But Jasper," I sob starting to cry again

"Fuck Jasper, this Is your life not his, he might want you to be like him but your not Bella your not the bad ass that is popular, you the smart beautiful shy Bella, who can be very over confident when she wants to be, what you did with Edward was amazing, your so talented and you don't see it yet,".

* * *

**EPOV**

I've been in school for fifteen minuets now and already I've had five phone numbers from girls in my year that I've never even talked to before.

"Call me," another girl says to me handing me her number, shame its not the right girls number.

"Whoa Edward mate you look boom dude what happened?" Seth says to me, I walk over to him.

"Bella swan happened," I say with a smile.

"Genius," he responds, I sigh.

"Yeah she is." I say before walking of.

All day I was confronted by girls and phone numbers were given to me or slipped into my bag. Jasper and all that lot really got it good with the ladies. I haven't seen Bella all day, although I know she's in, I know she's avoiding me, I cant blame her thought.

"Edward," A voice came from behind me, I turn around and there she was, the most beautiful thing to come in and out of my life, how did I ever let her go, I don't even know how I got her in the first place.

She walks closer to me and smiles…

* * *

**Reviews will make the next chapter be up quicker ;)! and Reviews make me happier than seeing Emmet in his underwear being superman ;)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to very one that has reviewed :)!**

**Keep the Idea small and the message will come loud and clear...!**

**Read&Enjoy**

* * *

No crap ahh what am I doing, My legs are moving towards him, stop, stop. "Edward," I shout, how is it that I cant control myself, okay what Jackass has a voodoo doll of me? To late all I can do now Is smile.

"Hey," He smiles back. I don't look up at his face I just look at his shirt.

"Hi," I respond.

"What do you think, did I put this outfit together okay?"

"Yeah you look…. good,". He rubs the back of his neck, making it awkward. He sighs, Just as I look up at him he opens his mouth.

"I'm really sorry about the kiss," He whispers.

"Edward Honest don't worry I have something to tell you anyway," I knew Jasper would go mental, but this felt right, because after one night of not being with him, I missed him I barely know him and I already have a crush on him. I take Edwards hand and go to lead him into a empty classroom, but Jessica Stanley got in the way and took his other hand.

"And you big boy are coming with me," She smirks. I didn't even have time to object, he didn't stop her, he let go of my hand and walked away, I guess Rose was wrong for the first time in her life. He didn't actually like me.

I felt sick irritated and angry, that is the last time I let myself fall all over some stupid guy I don't even know. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home but there was no one to pick me up, I was totally fucking buggered. I push open the double doors into the canteen, I could have dropped to the floor and stayed there just crying my heart out. Edward was sat with Jess and worst of all Edward had his arm around HER shoulders, Its like they planned this. I slump over to the salad bar grab a small bowl and start to rearrange some vegetables.

"Edible art Bella?" A guy called Seth says behind me. I let out a small chuckle.

"I guess,"

"So you okay?" Seth asks picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"I guess," I repeat.

"Hey what's up?" He says softly.

"Don't worry," I say shrugging my shoulders giving him a small smile.

"Hey I'm one of your brothers mates, I'm not leaving you upset, the douche would beat me if he found out I did, now what's up?" I give out a small giggle.

"Just a guy I liked has gone of with someone else,"

"Who?" He asks.

"It doesn't even matter," I say trying to change the subject.

"Hey do you want to sit with me," I ask quickly before he asked another question. His lips twitch into a cute smile that was very adorable, but he wasn't Edward. He put his arm around my shoulders just like Edward was doing to Jess, I grab me dish of salad and let Seth lead me over to my brothers table, he was smiling when we sit down so he must approve of this. Seth starts to talk to his friends about football, never taking his arm away from my shoulders. I was to afraid to glance over at Edward, he looked like he was having fun, I only allow myself small glances at him in witch everyone he was smiling, I couldn't bare this much longer.

"Bella you okay?" Seth asks taking me out of my sad lonely thinking. I just nod then look up, Jasper follows my gaze, a single tear roles down my cheek, Jess and Edward were fully going at it, tongues and all ,she was enjoying this, she was only snogging him to keep me pissed long enough for me to snap, it was working.. I get up from the table look at him one last time then run out of the dinner hall, that was enough pain for one day. I just kept running until I slip on the wet floor with no wet floor sign, I see Seth and Rose run after me, and just like I did they slip on the floor, Seth roles over at me and cracks a massive smile on his face, I didn't feel like laughing and yet I couldn't help it, I laughed hard but I think most of it was to cover up the tears.

Rose ,Seth and I all get up, carefully we step onto a dry patch on the corridor.

"Bella are you alright?" Rose asks pulling me into a hug, I sigh and hug her back.

"Um Rose I think I got this," Seth says from behind us. Rose lets go of me and turns around to face Seth.

"I mean can I talk to Bella?" he says more nervously. Rose reluctantly left, leaving me and Seth by ourselves. I put my back up against the wall, I just stare at Seth, what did he want?. Seth steps forward putting his hands on the wall ether side of my shoulders. Our eyes connect and I instantly want to get away, This didn't feel right.

"Was it that Edward kid you were talking about at lunch?" He says, our faces inches from each other. I nod my head.

"You like him?" Seth says scrunching his nose up at the idea, I nod my head again. I found it so hard to look away our eyes were connected but I felt nothing for this kid, nothing at all, this was not going to be a Cinderella fairy tale. Seth leans in his moth at my ear.

"Do you want a hug," I crack a smile and nod my head. Seth snakes his hands around my waist and I do the same with his neck, it was a lovely warm hug that I really did like, this could be the start of a good friendship, but I cant help but think he wants this to go further, it might if I get over the douche, I feel so betrayed. Seth released me and as I untangle my hands from around his neck Edward rushes out from the canteen, He bolts into a sprint and as he dos my brother and his Crew follow him, Edward just runs past me, I do see him look around and mouth the words "Sorry,", I just look away, hasn't he hurt me enough.

"Fuck, get your arse back here," Jasper shouts, one of his crew who I know as Mike catches Edward by his shirt, ripping it at the back.

"Shit, Why the fuck did you do that," Edward shouts, turning around to see Mike. He has no chance they're older stronger stupider kids, they would beat the shit out of him. I look at Jasper, a fire look was in his eyes. I panic because they were all closing in on Edward. I sprint over to them, I try to budge my way through them but only land on the floor.

"Bella what are you doing, he's getting what he deserves," Seth yells, are you kidding me, he don't deserve this, no one ever deserves this sort of thing.

"Jasper stop," I scream at the top of my lungs, everyone in the hall turns and looks at me. Alice step in behind me, I swear to God she better be on my side, because If she isn't then I have no hope Fucking Jasper will do any command she wants.

"Jasper that's enough leave him alone," She says stepping forward. He turns around and stomps off, as do the others , leaving Edward pressed up against the lockers. He steady's his breathing, then walks closer to me.

"Bella, I didn't mean for this to happen, I only walked of with Jess because I thought you were going to tell me that you didn't want to go out again and that you didn't want to be friends, I didn't mean to kiss Jess she came on to me Bella I had nothing to do with it," I look at him, at first I believed every word he says but then the word friend hits me.

"You just want to be friends.." I whisper.

"What no that's not what I meant I want to be more," But I'd, had time to think, he kissed her back, he could have pushed her away, just shows how stupid fucked up and desperate he was.

"But you kissed her back?. You desperate loser, get away from me," I shout pushing him away. Seth came up behind me and took my hand, I held it back just to annoy Edward.

"Hey he's not a loser, don't let her call you that baby," Jess says taking Edwards hand. I role my eyes and pull Seth away. I was officially blocking Edward from facebook….

* * *

**EPOV.**

I really have screwed this up, big time, I don't even like Jess, I guess I was desperate but every word I said to Bella I meant, I did want her, more than Jess, I hated this. I cringed when Seth held her hand, that should be me right there.

As they walk away hand in hand, I felt a sudden anger towards Jess but this want her fault, she didn't know any better, she was just the slag of our school, she was just doing her job.

"Edward what's wrong," Jess says, smoothing her hand up and down my shoulder.

"Nothing," I snap and carry on walking to our class, She was silent for the rest of the day, and so was I, worst day of my fucking life. It didn't help that when I got home I saw on jess's Facebook status she had put "In a relationship," And all I had to do was to accept the request that I was her boyfriend, well I guess I was, but this didn't feel right, I accepted the request, now I've realised I have messed two or three life ups.

* * *

**SPOV.**

This bother's me lodes, Bella doesn't deserve to be treated like this, and worst of all I'm being a jerk to her, I don't even like her like that, but that's the impression Jasper has paid me to leave, he's my mate and the leader of out crew, I didn't want to do it, but he made me, sure I could have said no but I also needed the money. I feel like a proper douche but Jasper said if I tell Bella anything, I'm out of this group I cant let that happen...

* * *

**Ohhhhh... Can you Believe Jasper would Pay Seth to do that...**

**Review about what you think :)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gosh Guys 3,596 words a new personal record, longest chapter yet :)! Thank you for all the reviews :')!**

**If what you see by the eye doesn't please you, the close your eyes and see from the heart, Because the heart can see beauty and love more than the eyes can ever wonder..**

**(Im really sorry about all the typo's there are in my story, but im really bad at picking the out, hope it dont put you of my storys) :P**

**READ&ENJOY**

* * *

Its been at least two week since me and Edward have spoken and really now I couldn't careless, no I lie I really do care, its killing me that Jess has got what I want, I mean sure me and Seth grow closer and stronger each day, but I feel something's different, like he's a puppet on strings and someone's controlling his ever move, but anyway have you ever had that feeling when you get butterflies, you knees go wobbly, your head goes blank and you cant take your eyes of that special person?. That's what I feel like when I see him, I don't show it though, what am I suppose to do, let him and Jess win, not in this life time The Swan kids are strong, not cowardly wimps.

Seth was so sweet, but we both knew he's not the one I want, but people do it everyday, pretend everything's alright with your so called love one, when your not happy at all, your dieing to get out and be free, like your softly being suffocated, you can never hide form your feelings, its impossible, unless you're a heartless robot..?

I sigh and hold Seth's hand back as he leads me into school, I have gotten use to all the stares and gasps now, we just ignore them, some of them were girls that liked Seth, and hate me for going out with him, I get a lot of dirty looks, would it be like this if I was going out with the gorgeous nerd?

Seth stops by my maths class, he turns around to face me, smiles and kisses my cheek, he seems more like a gay best mate than my almost boyfriend. I smile back and watch him walk away, it had become a habit for him to kiss me by my classroom before walking away, first it was my fore head, now its my cheek I'm certain it will be on the lips by the end of this week. I felt tired, irritated and annoyed, mostly at myself for letting myself get like this, If I had just told Edward what I really felt like then maybe I would have the slightest chance with him, maybe he would be with me and would have dumped Jess a week ago, but I guess I've told myself I need to get over him, plus I don't know how to tell Seth that I'm more in love with Edward than him, I did like-like Seth I guess, just not as much as I would like to, I think he likes me more than I like him. I slowly push open the door to my class and sit in my usual seat at the front, I was totally on my own witch is what I liked no stupid distractions.

More pupils file into the class room before and after the bell rang for class, I was a stupid time freak and always like to get into class early.

"Alright class, take your seats, I swear if anyone else comes in late I will slaughter them," Just as our math teacher finishes, the door swings open and in came Mike and Edward. Wait. Double take, Edward wasn't in this class, what the fuck, no, crap there's only one seat left and…

"Ahh Edward Cullen yep, your lucky one seat left at the front, By Isabella, opps sorry Bella," Ahh really this cant be happening, I have tried so hard to avoid him, and that's all spoiled in a bloody maths class. Edward came over and sat down on the seat next to me, I scooted over to the end of the desk trying to put the biggest gap in-between both of us, Edward looks down at the gap and sighs, I haven't even looked at what he was wearing, till his shoes tapping on the chair distracted me from my thinking, I look him up and down, before letting out a small gasp, he looked amazing, he was amazing. Edward looked at me and smiled, I swung my head around so I was looking out of the window, I let my hair fall to over the side of my face so I couldn't see him, it was a pretty day outside, witch was strange considering this was forks a really rainy place, this was a rare day..

"Bella do you know the answer?" The teacher calls my name out, taking me from my thinking. I look up at the teacher and go red.

"I uhh… um well sir….What was the question again.." I stutter, the class burst into laughter and my cheeks just go redder, my face goes warm and my palms start to sweat, I desperately need some help.

"Eight hundred and seventy two," Edward whispered.

"What," I say only then did I realise I had broken my promise to myself not to talk to him. Dammit

"Eight hundred and seventy two," He repeated again, I finally got the drift of what he was trying to do, he was helping me, but why?.

"Bella do you have a answer?" The teacher says sternly, his eye brows raised

"Uhh yeah.. Eight hundred and seventy two," I smile sheepishly, the Teacher I can say was very surprised that I got the answer right because I was shite at maths, I swear he picks on me just to make me feel bad.

"Thanks," I mumble to Edward.

"No problem," HE whispers back, I hold my breath, I haven't heard his voice up close in what seems like forever, I was the sweetest most humble thing I've ever heard, and I've been ignoring it. Our math teachers goes on about the subject were doing and as usual, I ignore every word he says, that's probably why I don't have a clue what's going on most of the time.

"Bella," A whisper come from the chair next to me. No Bella Ignore him, don't answer don't answer..

"Yeah," I mutter back. Dammit curse his good looking, nice, sensible caring self.

"Can we talk."

"What in the middle of maths…. Sure," I sigh, Where is this leading.

"Can we be civilised about this," It crushed me when he said this I thought he was going to come out and say, I want you not Jess, I want to be with you, I made the worst mistake of my life.. Yeah in my dreams….

"So you know that end of the year dance is coming up.. Well I was wondering if.." IF, IF ohh my gosh what is it, spit it out boy.

"If you and Seth want to come with me and Jess, sort of like a double date thing," He smiled, but I frowned, I hadn't even thought about the dance, the night to remember, its called, sort of a rehearsal for prom. I guess it would be me and Seth going but I have been thinking it isn't to late to do something about my feelings.

"Maybe," I mutter sourly. Edwards eyes go dull, maybe, just maybe he's hurting just as much as I am.

* * *

**EPOV**

Ahh Common, I wasn't happy with Jess in fact I think she's a selfish cow, very vain and no were near as pretty as Bella was, but Bella was with Seth and I've seen how happy they are, I just didn't think it was possible for someone to move on like that, she probably didn't like me in the first place.. I so badly wanted to see her in an elegant dress that would compliment her incredible body. When I walked into this classroom this morning and was placed by Bella, I could have fainted, I didn't mind that she was ignoring me just seeing her up close again was enough for me, and then when she spoke I could have cried, it seems like an eternity since we last talked, I miss her, I miss her scent and her touch, her perfect lips and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I look down at the sheet of maths questions and moan, I really couldn't be arsed to do maths when I could look at Bella, might as well speak to her when I get the chance.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," I whisper to her, moving my hand closer to her arm.

"If you upset me, you go off with that bitch and then leave me hanging like a stupid Muppet and.. Oh forget it," She spat at me, it was now or never.

"Bella, I'm sorry I left you and walked of with Jess, but I thought you were going to tell me something like I don't want to go out with you again, we cant be friends, your stupid loser, and then slap me or something," I whine, I didn't want to make this hard.

"Edward I was going to tell you how I really felt about you, how I had fallen in love with you," She yelled at me, again the whole class stopped and looked at her, She rolled her eyes at me then stomped out of the class room.

"Bella wait-" I cry out, I should have known that was what she wanted to tell me, why was I so bloody stupid. I get out of my seat and start to go after her.

"My Cullen sit down and get on with your work, and Pull up your flipping trousers your under wear is starting to show," The teacher yelled, I looked down at my trousers, fuck sake.

* * *

**BPOV.**

Stupid Edward, stupid Class, stupid life. I just admitted I liked Edward Cullen in front of the whole class including him, I really need to think things through before I speak, I round the corner, and gasp at what is see, Seth and Emily Young, kissing by my fucking locker.

"Seth ," I yell angrily, he jumps looks at me with wide eyes and shakes his head.

"Bella I need to tell you something," Seth says coming closer to me. Fuck yeah you do.

"I would say so, you have about a minuet to explain yourself before I sap the shit out of you Seth," I yell in his face, okay I say I like Edward but I did like Seth to, I like him enough to get pissed at him for cheating.

"Look Bella, Jasper put me up to this, he paid me to go out with you so that you would get over Edward, I didn't want to do it but he convinced me that it was what was best for you, how could I let him and you down, I'm so sorry, but I never liked you not in that way you're a awesome mate but I've fell in love with Emily," He spoke so quickly I didn't have enough time to register what he said, My brother Jasper the person I looked up to paid some kid to go out with me to stop me from responding to my feelings, that dirty no good fucking idiot, wait till I get my claws into him, but first for Seth he has to know that what he did had two roads to go down he could have said no, because I know he new it wasn't the right thing to do. I look up Seth, and swipe my hand across his cheek, not to hard but hard enough to leave a hand print and a message: DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH ME IDIOT.

"I guess I deserved that," Seth whined touching his now reddened cheek.

"Hey calm down Bella, this is Jaspers fault not Seth's," Emily says defectively coming forward and taking Seth's hand, you would think that would kill me, but now I know he never liked me in that way, I've come to realise in those few minuets of him explaining himself that there's only one boy in my heart.

"Thanks for telling me," I sigh giving a small smile to Seth, ignoring Emily after all he had technically cheated on me.

"I'm sorry,"

"Its okay Seth, now I got to go murder my brother," I smile and chuckle a little, I turn away but a hand caught my shoulder, I spin around to see Emily, She's got a shy smile on her face.

"Give him a slap form me," I burst into a small giggle and she giggles a little with me.

"Okay," I sigh and walk away. Look out Jasper Swan.

* * *

Its been All day since I've seen Jasper, I think Seth might have tipped him of that I knew, and so he should, I've been holding my anger in all day and I am just about ready to explode. I push the door open to the canteen and see my brother in his usual seat next to Alice. Your mine. As soon as he sees me he gets out of his seat and gets ready to run, but I'm already running at him, he runs around the other side of the table just as I get there.

"Now Bella I'm sorry okay," Jasper tried to reason with me, his face scared.

"Shut up you Jackass," I shout as I run around the table to catch him, a stupid thing to do really because he runs to and then we just end up on ether side of the table. Fuck sake.

"I just wanted you to be happy," Jasper shouted, I'm sure the whole canteen was now watching, including Edward.

"Yeah because I'm going to be happy when you pay one of your mates to go out with me," I scream. I drop my head and before me was a bowl of mushy rice pudding, I put on my best shit eating face then pick up the bowl and fling it at Jasper. Jasper stumbles back and realises what's just happened, he rushes to the table and picks up a hand full of mash potato and responds by throwing it in my face, I flick the mushy, lumpy stuff of my face and smile, this was going to be fun.

"FOOD FIGHT," Mike shouts and at that the whole Canteen goes into fun up roar of laughing shouting and screaming, Apple pie, Jelly, sandwiches and today's surprise casserole goes flying round hitting random people. I throw a bowl of custard at Jasper and he ducks, it hits Jessica who screams.

"My hair, oh my god my hair," She screeches, I swear a window broke, she turns around to see me, and her eyes go black, crap. She picks up her whole tray of food and flings it at me, I put my hands out in defence and as it hits me I yelp. I have this brave feeling inside of me to just tell what I feel, and that I couldn't careless if I piss anyone of.

I stand up on the table and whistle as powerful and as loud as I could. The whole canteen stops and looks at me, Well that was easy, now for the hard bit. I clear my throat. I turn to look at Edward who was looking at me.

"Edward Cullen, I am in love with you," I blurt out. The room was full of Gasps and shocked faces, I realise what I've done now, I just embarrassed myself in front of everybody when I could have told him this in private. Nice going Isabella Swan. I look at Edward for some help, but his moth was just hung open, and then I look at Jess, it looks like she was the tiger and I was the helpless dear, I'm about to become her dinner. She bursts into a loud laugh.

"Ahh to late hunnie he's got me," Jess says fluttering her eye lashes,

"And another thing, stop acting like a spoiled brat Bella, its not good for your uhh skin, when are you going to sort out how you look anyway," She laughs. My fists ball up and I feel my eyes get wider and my jaw clench tight, I wasn't going to let my anger rip out of me but I couldn't stop myself from letting Jessica get what she deserves, not this time. She's always picked on my pissed me of and now she gets the one thing that I so desperately want, It isn't fair.

"Oh my god shut up you two faced stuck up blond, piss take of a girl, I can change my face but you will always have the same bitchy, sluty attitude, I mean you wouldn't even give Edward the time of day before his make over, I noticed something special when he first sat opposite me, have you ever noticed how his Green eyes sparkle, I noticed that before I completely changed him, I'm starting to wonder if he was perfect the way he was before."

"What are you on about you bitch, run along to your stupid friend and don't bother me and Edward, Of course the make over was necessary, I wouldn't look at him if he didn't look how he did now" Typical Jessica behaviour

"I'm the bitch I bet no one here even likes you I be they all think out a stupid back stabbing bitch, don't blame me if I'm only saying what their thinking, see that's what you have to learn about me is I'm not afraid to speak my mind I'm not one of those people to spread shit that's not true, you think your better than everyone Jess,, well I beg to differ, In case you didn't already know the world doesn't evolve Around Jessica Stanley,"

"Stop saying-"

"What stop saying the truth well that's how my parents raised me, to tell the truth, I'm not like you who lies for your own enjoyment,"

"Ha, Bella, don't be so jealous I know everything you say would be out of jealousy, why wouldn't it be when I got the one thing you cant have, Arww poor Bella," its like she was asking for it, her friends laugh along uneasily, I think maybe, just maybe they're getting sick of Jess's up tight attitude towards everybody.

"Alright Jess whatever keep your small body and your massive head happy," I grin

"Edward Say something," Jess says irritated. Edward looks between both of us and then lands his eyes on me.

"Sorry Jess but she's right your all of that," Edward says simply

"What the Fuck, Edward are you kidding me, your Agreeing with that stupid bitch?" Jess says out of obvious jealousy. Edward just gets up from his seat and starts to walk away from the table he was sat on.

"Edward don't walk away from me," Jess screams. Edward turns around and smirks.

"Don't give up your day job," He then looks at me, and I smile. Maybe he had felt the same way about me as I had about him. He opens his mouth once more.

"Jessica Stanley, you are officially dumped, I hope you very happy and I hope you know how you treat people and how you make them feel, how about that, being dumped by the nerdy stupid boy that is Edward Cullen."

"Yes Edward," Someone shouts out. The Canteen goes up into a loud cheer of whooping and laughing, because everyone was now proud that someone had finally given Jessica what she had dished out all these years. I smile at Edward and he smiles back.

"Alright Everyone Listen up, who was the punk that started the stupid food fight," Out head master boomed. Jess stood up with a evil smile on her face.

"Isabella Swan did," She yelled out .

Busted.

* * *

**EPOV**

This was my chance to get myself out of the whole I had dug myself with Jess, I've become sick of her being, well Jess. It angered me when she put Bella down like that and basically called her ugly, Bella was the most beautiful, wonderful person I will ever meet, I've never seen this side of Jess, I cant say I'm surprised though, just looking at the way she talks to her friends it's shallow and out of order. She better sort herself out before someone else does….

She can say what ever she wants about me, but she cant say anything about Bella while she looked like that, I knew she only likes me because I looked different, but it touched me when Bella said she noticed my eyes even before I had my make over, I loved the fact that she thought she had made the mistake of changing me and that I was perfect the way I was, I could say the same for her, if she was looking for perfect then she should look in the mirror everyday of her life, for the rest of her life.

"Isabella Swan did," Jess yelled out, Bella was not going down alone.

"No sir it was me too," I shout out, I look at Bella and she mouths the Word "Don't" I just smile at her, it will give us time to patch up the unneeded heart ace both of us have experienced.

I look at Bella one more times and mouth the words "I love you,".

* * *

**Ohhh wonder whats going to happen next... **

**Tune in next time to find out :L!**

** R&R PLEASE... IM TRYING SOO HARD TO MAKE THIS STORY AWSOME :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys one more chapter... wont be then end of their tale thought...(:! thankyou for all the great reviews, love them all keep reading and maybe a few tissues for this chapter:'(!**

**Never frown even when your sad, because you never know who's fallen in love with your smile.**

**Read&Enjoy**

* * *

"You two are the most unexpected people to start a food fight, what do you say for yourself?" Our head master said sternly in mine and Edwards faces.

"Nothing sir," I say quietly, sir looks at Edward.

"Me ether,"

"Well since you have no stories to defend yourself its three weeks detention." Holy shit, I had never had a detention in my life, I guess it was all coming at once now. Sir walks out of the empty classroom leaving me and Edward in silence, Edward cracks a smile and we both go into a fit of giggles.

"Did you see Jessica's face?" I say wiping a tear away

"Yeah, I think Jasper was shitting himself when you came in though," Edward chuckled. Its funny how something as stilly and miss understood like this can bring us closer together and even have us laughing.

"Did you mean it," I ponder.

"What that I love you," He asks smiling at me, looking Into my eyes.

"Yeah,"

"Why wouldn't I ," He says taking my hand and curling his fingers around mine.

"I meant everything I said by the way, everything," I smile back

"Even what you said to Jess,"

"That's what I was on about, what did you think I was talking about?" I smirk, Edward chuckles at my silly fail of a joke.

"No I'm serious," I say. Edward looks me, I didn't give into my temptation of smiling at him, I kept my stern face.

"Really," I couldn't take it ,I burst out laughing, Edward squeezes me hand. I was prepared to make the first move this time, because I knew exactly what I wanted, I just couldn't believe I didn't see it before. I move my face closer to his, his hot sweet breath made my mind race and my heart do back flips, his amazing green eyes sparkled just like before, but they were lighter happier, more relaxed. Edward puts a strand of hair behind my ear, my skin tingled at his touch, it made me speechless how he made me feel inside and out.

"I've loved you since the moment I saw you," He whispered into my ear, I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing, this boy was going to be the death of me.

"It took me a little longer to realise I loved you, but when I looked into your eyes, that first day you sat opposite me, I knew there was something special about you, I just couldn't bring myself to admit it." I say feeling very ashamed of myself. He just smiled, with one swift touch of him putting his thumb under my chin, his lips meet mine, but it wasn't soft and gentle like our first kiss, it was greedy and powerful, I couldn't say I didn't feel the same, I was hungry for his touch. The door swung open but nether of us stopped to look. Mrs keen cleared her throat, Edward cut of slowly, his lips turn into a smile.

"Separate sides of the room," Mrs says, Edward slowly moved, his eyes never coming of my face. I turn to Mrs.

"So how are you today?" I say, Edward chuckles.

* * *

JPOV

Ahh fuck, I didn't just fail, I failed my sister, I should have know this would blow up in my face. I knew Seth wasn't comfortable about doing it but I made him do it anyway, there was this burning hole in me that I had to fix, I never knew it would do such damage to Bella, I never meant to do it, but I didn't see her feelings just her rep, I didn't want it to get hurt, I wanted her to have the best school life she could, like me, I'm the only one to blame for this, I still cant get my mind around the whole Edward thing though, but I see now it kills me to see her unhappy. If this is what she wants then I guess this is what I will have to live with.

"YOU DID WHAT," Rosalie screams in my face.

"I DID WHAT WAS BEST," I yell back. I was fuming, how dare she, she needs to mind her own fucking business

"YOU MESS WITH HER HAPPINESS, FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING GREEDY NEEDS, YOU VILE SELFISH PERSON," She screams in my face again, I had no come back because I know she was right, I didn't need to be reminded though, fuck.

"Shut up both of you, I cant concentrate," Alice says sternly, she then went back to reading her shitty magazine, there's another thing I've realised that isn't right about my life. Rose raised her eyebrow then sat down back by Emmet, he put his hand around her shoulder lovingly. Alice looked up at me and smiled.

"Jasper sit down," Alice wined, I did as she asked. Alice looked at my hand and then at me, I knew exactly what she wanted, but I'm tired of her bossing me around like a dog.

"Jasper," She says simply. I ignore her, she looks at me but I just look forward, Rose starts to smile, soon enough Emmet catches on, he starts to snicker and laugh a little.

"I know your not ignoring me Jasper Swan," Alice's squeaky voice raised over all the chatting in the canteen, once again the whole canteen stopped and looked at our table.

"Jasper swan look at me," She screeched. I looked at her and put my best shit eating face on.

"yes Alice Stevens," I was going to play her at her own game now, she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You are being a arrogant prick, now put your arm around me," She shouted angrily, I stand up and put my face close to her ear, I feel her heavy breathing and smile, I loved how she got so angry so easy.

"No," I whisper. Her squeaky little scream was load and left a ring in my ears, I think some windows just shattered.

"What do you mean no," She screamed, a few people started o laugh and I smiled, she still didn't get it.

"No, Alice I'm done with you alright, I'm sick of you treating me like a dog, you cannot boss people around like they're shit alright, no I'm done," I start to walk away from her, a few people start to clap and then others follow soon enough the whole canteen was clapping and cheering me on.

"Shut up," Alice shouted, I turn around just enough to give her the middle finger, I had to go apologise to Bella, and probably Edward, ahh fuck.

* * *

BPOV

"I hope you very ashamed of yourselfs," Mrs keen said sitting in her seat eating apple, I wasn't listening, I was just looking at Edwards amazing eyes, he was looking back at me, I cant believe I never noticed him before. The classroom door opened and Mr Denny, walks in, I smirk everybody knew they had it going on, Mrs Keens face goes all dreamy, she twiddles a strand of hair, then licks her lips, this must have sent, Sir crazy because he speaks with a mouthful.

"Tess Um, We need you in… Uh….teachers lounge now," She didn't even say bye to us, she rushed out of the door with him, of to their usual spot in the janitors closet, Yes Mrs was married but she obviously didn't care, I just think she was leading that poor man on. The door swung shut. I giggled at their urge to be together.

"Well," Edward says, walking over to where I was sat, I get up and before I could ask his hands were around my waist, this is were I belong, right here with him, his scent, smile, eyes were all mine perfect harmony at last. Edwards lips met my ear, his voice made my skin tingle I smiled.

"So does this mean you want to go to the dance with me?" He whispered, I looked at him and laughed.

"You, no," I laughed harder, he let go of my waist, a sudden rush of sadness and need rushed through me, I stopped laughing.

"Edward I was joking," I say hugging him tightly, I felt his grip go around me once more. Perfect.

* * *

I look at myself in my long mirror, I felt like a princess, My purple dress made it all the way down to my feet, it was simple and strapless, with a light pattern around the waist, I didn't like it when I first picked it up, it looked too how do I put it "not me" on the hanger, but when I tried it on it just clicked with me, I put every dress back, I didn't care about the cost. My mum started to put a simple light purple rose in my hair, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Mum please tell me your not crying," I moan slightly.

"I'm sorry love its just you look so beautiful," She sniffed then fixes a strand of curled hair that had escaped. I turned around and hugged my mum, I was so much taller than her in my high heels.

"Bella, Edwards here," My dad called up to me, he didn't seem happy, but he couldn't stop me, he knew it too.

I grabbed my small purse then carefully in my high heeled shoes walk down the stairs, I look up at Edward and gasped, I didn't think it was possible but did he get more hansom and perfect? His suit was plain and black with a red tie, I giggle a little, I picked out that tie for him when we went shopping about a month ago now, when all of this started. I hadn't realised that Edward was staring at me, I give out a small giggle, a wide smile formed on his face.

"Now kids back by ten thirty, no later, or I will be out looking for you, you here me," He wasn't talking to me, he was talking to Edward, I felt the awkward tension. Awkward turtle much…!

"Alright dad," I sigh pulling Edward out of the door

"No wait kids," My mum says, holding her camera up and smiling, I sigh with irritation all I wanted was to be with Edward. Edward puts his hand on the small of my back, I move closer to him and with a flash of the camera and a smile we were out the door, Edward held out his hand for me, I smile and take it.

"You look beautiful," Edward whisper's in my ear as he opened the door for me to get in his silver Volvo. I blush to myself.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I smirk at him, I lean back into the car seat, as Edward go into the driver seat and drive of.

* * *

EPOV

She looked beautiful, amazing, sunning out of this world, its going to be so hard for me to give her up, I've gotten what I've always wanted and now I'm going to have to leave her, you see my dads a doctor.. He's been moved to work in England… tomorrow.

It was killing me I cant tell her I don't have the fucking guts to, I didn't want to see her heart broken like with Seth, I didn't want to be the next person she goes after, I wanted to marry her, I wanted to grow old with her, I don't want to move. I look at her as she looks out the car window, a wide smile on her face, this was going to be to hard, I think I might throw up.

"You alright," Bella says, I couldn't answer, I was looking into her chocolate eyes, she bit her lip slightly, I almost whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah," I clear my throat and hold her hand, I have know idea how I was going to do this tonight. I pulled up in the School parking lot, we sat there for a few seconds until Bella spoke.

"So are we going inside? She asked, touching her hair, it was curled and put up with flower clips, she had a small silver haidband to go with the clips, I sighed in agony.

"Yeah," I smile the best I could. I slip out of my door and quickly rush around to her door, she elegantly stepped out of the car and before we knew it we were inside the hall surrounded by our fellow students as our Teachers would put it. I saw Jasper hanging around with Emmet and the other jocks, Seth had his arms around Emily same with Emmet and Rose, everyone had a certain someone. Well except Alice, Jasper and Jessica, shame really because Alice and Jasper did really suit, and for Jess well she's getting pay back.

"I'm just going to go see Rose," Bella says, I grab her arm before she walks away, spin her around and kiss her softly, her lips start to move with mine, she was good.

"Oi Edward leave my sister alone for tonight you don't want our dad on you," Jasper shouts, Bella looks down at her feet and smile, she turns around puts her middle finger up at Jasper then goes over to Rose, leaving me standing here. I decide to go over to the punch to grab us a drink, just as I do Jessica steps in front of me, I look at her role my eyes the carry on going, she was not going to ruin the last beautiful night I had with Bella.

"No Edward, I wanted to say I'm sorry," Jessica calls out, I stop the sigh, was this a joke, Jessica saying story I didn't believe it.

"Be quick then," I spat out at her, walking a little closer, she takes a step closer to me took a deep breath and started to speak.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm sorry for only liking you once you had the make over, I'm sorry for what I said about Bella, I'm sorry about everything okay," she said sweetly, I sighed in defeat, I was going for good I didn't want to hold any grudges that I wouldn't be able to keep once I'm gone. Bella came up behind me, I put my arm around her waist, she looked at me then back to Jess, I felt Bella tense up like she was about to slap the shit out of the bitch that was standing in front of us.

"Its okay Jess," I say smiling a little, I turn my back on her then lead Bella over to the dance floor forgetting our worries for now, and forgetting our drinks….

* * *

JPOV

" So she stabbed you in the balls with a metal poll?" I burst out laughing, Dam what a crazy bitch.

"Yeah because I put mayonnaise on her burger not ketchup," Mike sulked.

"Dude, she asked for a hot dog with chilli, not a burger and ketchup or mayonnaise on it, she asked for some water you gave her coke, she asked for some marshmallows to burn over the camp fire, you gave her a fucking marshmallow packet," Tyler laughed, everyone burst out laughing.

"I was watching her tits okay," Mike shouted, some teachers turned around witch made us laugh even harder. A small tap was made on my shoulder, I turn around to see who it was, my smile dropped all the way from my face to my feet.

"What the fuck do you want Alice," I say taking another sip of my drink that I had spiked with a bit of alcohol.

"Don't use that-" She cut herself of, I raised my eyebrows at her, where was this going I couldn't give a shit about her.

"I'm sorry for being such a cow towards you I guess I bossed you about because I was afraid of losing you, I was scared you would go of with another girl if I didn't control you, I love you Jasper and I cant live without you, I didn't mean to push you away, that was never my intention, I'm sorry," She started to cry into her hands, I never knew Alice had such a child like personality, the Alice I had saw was not who she really was. I love her I do give a shit about her that was just a front I put on I was dieing without her too.

"Alice all I ever wanted was to get to know you, not the bull shitter attitude you put on, I want to know Alice Stevens, because I'm pretty mind fucked that I haven't met the real you yet," I say taking her hands away from her face, she sniffed and smiled. She put her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi I'm Alice Stevens," She giggled a little. I chuckle and shake her hand.

"And I'm Jasper Swan,"

"You want to dance," I offer, putting out my hand for her to take, she smiled and shook her head I frowned you have got to be kidding me.

"Let me fix my make up first," I role my eyes and kiss her on the cheek she blushes the hurry's of into the girls bathroom, well I'll be I can give second chances.

* * *

BPOV

I sigh into Edwards mouth as we kiss sweetly on the dance floor swaying slightly.

"Listen up people time to do the queen and king of the dance thing," Jake says into the microphone.

"With a large collection of votes our queen is Jessica Stanley," Unbelievable even after her bitch fit in the canteen she still becomes queen, oh well I already feel like a princess, oh shit what if Edward gets crowned king, the queen and king have the first dance, fudge she's going to be all over him. I brace myself for some more hurt. Jess went on stage and was presented with her crown, she thanked everyone for her crown.

"And the king is….is," Yes, yes say it…

"Mike Newton," A big applause was going of, It wasn't Edward I wasn't going to kill anyone, I let out a sigh, Edward had a long look on his face, he hadn't been very happy tonight, did I look bad, did I say something wrong, ohh did I smell bad. Quickly I take a bottle of Holister spray out of my bag, amazing how I could fit it in there, quickly I spray myself with it, it smelled like fresh flowers.

"I need to talk to you," Edward said bluntly, I have done something haven't I?

"Okay," I say politely, Edward took my hand and lead me out to the back of the school where fairy lights were hanging everywhere, it did look really pretty, he towed me over to a bench, he looked like he was going to cry. I sat down on the bench and he followed my movement, doing the same.

"Edward what's wrong? Did I do something?" I ask shyly, looking down at my bag. He smiled and kissed my cheek, I didn't smile though if he was upset then so was I.

"Bella you've done nothing, its just what I'm going to do, it's going to hurt," he sighed. OH GOD.

"Please don't break up with me," I say starting to cry, the feelings of hurt haven't even hit me and I was already crying."

"Bella I'm not dumping you… I'm… I'm moving to England," He says all shaky. I could just about die right now….. Guess I was right, he was going to be the death of me, for all the wrong reasons.

Plus I didn't want to do detention by myself….!

* * *

**:OO! Guys no happy ending :'(!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its such a small chapter but I couldnt think of anything else, its short and simple and gives out the message clearly I say:)! It also the last chapter of this story but dont worry because I have a big sequal on the way for a second part to this story :D ohhh spoliers. Anyway did anyone watch doctor who :OO! (LOL)**

**A wise girl kisses but doesnt love. Listens but doesnt believe. && leaves before she is left.. :')! Thankyou to all my Beta's not only for this story but for all my other too :)! (thought i would add you all in)**

**READ&ENJOY**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was still sobbing on my chest as we lie there in my bed, she had been for most of the night, I'm not complaining because I shed my own tears, as we left the dance early, I didn't care if I was aloud to have her over or not, if this was the last night I was gong to have with Bella then I wanted to spend it with her in my arms. My parents didn't object thought, witch surprised me, I think Emmet might have spoke to them, they called Bella's parents, they were completely understanding of her feelings, I guess they knew what it felt like to have your heart broken.

"Don't go," Bella sobbed into my shirt.

"I have no chose," I whisper into her ear, stroking her hair and holding her tightly around the waist.

"Please if you love me you wont go," A lump came into my throat, I knew she was right, but I had to go with my parents, I would have no where to go if I stayed, as much as I loved Bella they were my family.

"I do love you, more than life its self, but if I don't go I would have no where to stay," I say sitting us both up, Bella crawled into my lap, her purple, lavender dress smooth and silky against my arms.

"Stay with me," She says with sudden excitement in her voice.

"Bella, be realistic, your parents wouldn't let me live with you, they have to think about you too, it wouldn't be right, Bella I'm not good enough for you, you deserve better," I try to convince her, I didn't want her to feel like she needed me, because she didn't, the only problem was, I needed her.

"I'll convince them," She pleaded.

"Bella, I love you but I'm not good enough, you need to let me go," I carry on the subject hoping she would listen.

"Edward what are you talking about, you are my heart I need you I love you, please don't say that," She says, a whole new set of tears washing over her. I hold her tight as she cry's some more, I wish I wasn't hurting her so much.

* * *

**EPOV- Emmet.**

Dam, for the first time I feel for Edward, I mean if I was to leave Rose my heart would be broken, but I'm not leaving, I'm staying with Rose because she's pregnant with my child. Her parents and my auntie and uncle almost slaughtered me, but no one is going to tell me I wont be a great dad, because I will be, or I will try to be. I saw how much of a state Bella And Edward were in, I got to say it's sad to have to see them all go, but Carlisle will do anything to provide for his family, but I also think he loves his work more than anyone, like his work is no.1. I walk to Edwards room and put my ear to the door.

"I have to let go don't I?" Bella sobbed.

"I'm afraid so," Edward sighed, I don't think she knows how much her crying and going on about it is killing him, he needs her its not like he don't like her, because I know he does, what he's doing, I would never be able to do, not in a million years. For this I respect him.

"Dude, you ready to come down for breakfast, its just Esme wants you to have a good meal before you go,"

"Be right out Emmet," He says calmly. I look at the hall way and all the pictures on the wall, I was going to miss this place, I'm just thanking God that there not selling it, they're keeping it for when they decide to come back, because Esme didn't want to move, in fact, Carlisle was the only on that wanted to move, this was there home and part of the deal of them moving was not selling the house, Esme is almost certain that they will be back here. I slip down stairs to have my breakfast before I load my car with all of my stuff and head for Rose's, I've already found myself a well paying job that will soon enough get me and Rose a flat of our own or something, I'm going to be working aside Bella's dad, as one of the towns police officers, once I have all the training that is. Edward and Bella come down stairs, still in their clothes they wore for the dance, gheezz they looked awful, both of them looked tired, their eyes were red with bags under them, their skin was all red and blotchy from all the crying, I couldn't say I would look any better if I was in their position.

"Here Edward, Bella eat this," What the fuck all I get was a poxy bowl of cereal and they get a full English breakfast, I was a big fan of Esme's full English breakfasts, they were delicious and even thought were in America, there's no rules about it. Bella sat on the stool next to Edward and just picked at the meal in front of her, as did Edward.

"Edward, eat up you got a long journey ahead of you," Esme said kindly, Bella's eyes started to cloud up with tears, ohh boy. She sniffs a few times.

"Bella love I'm sorry," Esme says sighing she looks at Carlisle for a few seconds as he lodes the car with some stuff outside, I think she was mega pissed, she then hugs Bella tightly.

"I just wish I would have had a chance to know you all better," Bella starts to cry a little and Edward and Esme comfort her, but who's there to comfort Edward?.

* * *

**BPOV**

It really did feel like I was playing the victim, but I'm not, Edward is, he's the one leaving the only home he's ever know, he's the one that is leaving all his friends behind, the one who has to go to a strange new country, and the worst part, he's probably going to find another girl. It felt nice to be comforted by his mum, but its also the fact that I'm never going to have this. I look at Emmet, but he doesn't meet me eye, he a sick prick, I bet it was rape. He's taking her life her opportunities away, everything Rose has worked her ass of for will be gone, she was going to finish school this year, that wont happen when she's looking after a baby, probably all by herself while he's out with his mates, cheating on her with a few slutty girls that he doesn't even know the names of, if he cared about her he would go to England and be out of her life, where he can't ruin her future anymore, I'm not saying Rose wont be a great mother, she'll be the best one ever, but even the great Rose cant handle something like this so young, I just wish she would have waited, because this could push us apart, and I wouldn't be able to go on if I lose another important person in my life. Rose is lucky, she has her parents to help her out, but they hate Emmet, cant say I blame them.

"Right the cars all loaded up," Carlisle says rubbing his hands together, Oh shit this is it, he's really going, I'm never going to see him again, the one that will have my heart, I'm going to be a lifeless bitch without him. I pull Edward to the side, pluck up my courage and start to talk.

"Once you meet another girl in England, don't forget me, and be happy," saying this almost killed me, but I would rather him be happy with another girl than depressed and lonely still being with me.

"And if any dumb ass, shit fuck hurts you, I'm only a phone call away," Edward says softly, I smile and hug him, holding him tightly.

"Son its time to go," Edwards dad says, putting his hand on his shoulder guiding him outside, but mine and Edwards hands were linked, I'm not ready to let go. Rose and Emmet were outside holding each other like a sweet little couple, he makes me sick. Edward turns around and looks at me, he smiles weakly.

"I love you so much," He says, before kissing me lovingly one last time.

"And I love you," I say determined not to cry, I was going to stay strong for him. He smiles at me then gets into the car, he looks at me, then wipes a few tears away, it was breaking his heart too. I rub my sleeve in my nose a few times, I didn't want him to see me cry anymore, the cars engine starts up and I let loose, sobbing sniffing the lot, Rose steps forward and puts her hand around my shoulder. Edward waves at me for the last time. The furniture lorry's that were holding their stuff follow, now there was nothing left of him.

I miss him already… Emmet steps forward.

"I'm really sorry," Emmet says simply. I didn't turn around I just look straight ahead.

"for what, ruining Rose's life or for Edward leaving?" I say rudely.

"What?" Emmet says confused, I smirk at his stupid little mind.

"Your going to ruin Rose's future," I say again.

"Bella I-" Before he could defend himself I leave a nice hand mark right on his cheek, dam that must have hurt.

"Retard," I mutter as I walk of, I look back and see Rose comforting Emmet, she don't even know the half of it.

* * *

**Sorry its short guys but i've been sooo busy "/**

**But like i said :D sequal, hope you liked the story, bit of a crappy ending but what will happen next for Rose && Emmet? For Edward && Bella... tune in next time people :)!**

**And i know what your thinking how can such a happy story turn so sad, well people lifes a bitch, even the life in books!**


End file.
